Main Page
Welcome to the The Dream Keeper Wiki In 5th grade, Ume came up with the idea of making a manga,but it was never completed because she moved in the middle of the school year. This is just my imagination of what the manga would turn out like, so please enjoy! Plot The original plot was to have 4 main characters. It was supposed to be an all-girl thing. Ume Tashira, Ichigo Sadashi, Ringo Hadagada, and Kikyomae Higurashi. The person who was Kikyomae Higurashi was currently obsessed about Inuyasha, so she named her character after Kikyo and Kagome Higurashi. Kikyomae was assumed to be the main character, the Dream Keeper. Apparently, there are three different dimensions. At school, Kikyomae was feeling dizzy, so she went to go see the nurse. She walked down the stairs, and saw a little distortion in the building. Kikyomae thought she saw a girl with hair that curled at the ends. Kikyomae gave chase to the girl, but when she walked outside the building, it wasn't her world anymore. Kikyomae had landed in the Dream Realm, a realm in which almost all of your dreams come alive. The girl introduced herself as Ume Tashira, and two other people came out from behind the trees. One was a girl with long, blond hair tied in two braids. The other was a boy with short, spiky hair, although his bangs appeared to be a little too long for a boy. Ume introduced them both, and Kikyomae was shocked to find out that the "boy" was actually a girl. But what actually shocked her the most was their dreams. She could see them, and she could, well, listen to them. Ume told her that she was the Dream Keeper, she was The One. But Kikyomae refused to believe it. She ran off, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. Ichigo chased after her, and soothed her. She brought her back, and Kikyomae's work began. The revised plot is completely different. First off, now there is only one world. I forgot to mention that the third dimension is the Nightmare Realm. It's where all of your past traumas, your future despairs, and your desperation are laying. So, now, Ume, Ichigo, and Ringo go to the same school. (Remember, Kikyomae is deleted.) However, the story actually starts in the past, when Ichigo was on the plane, receiving the choker from her parents and brother as a birthday gift. After the plane crashes, it shows Ichigo being taken to the orphanage. More flashbacks of the past, and then there's Ichigo fighting. She notices Ume and her parents watching her, and then she realizes that they've beeen to the orphanage plenty of times, just watching her. They adopt her, and then we come back to the present. It shows a transfer student, Akito Fujisaki. He recently transferred to Sukousa Academy, and he's very loud. Ichigo's shocked expression said that she recognized him from the past. She stood up, slammed her chair into her desk, and walked out of the classroom, holding her backpack. She didn't show up at class the next day. After Ume got home the next day, she called Ichigo because she wanted to know what was going on with her. Ichigo told her that Akito had been at her orphanage, and he was one of the boys that had picked on her and gotten beat up. Ume, realizing that was true, called Ringo and told her what happened. Ichigo was back at school the day after that, and Akito met her on the school grounds. He challenged her to a judo match after school, in the very spot that they were standing. Ichigo met him after school while Ume and Ringo were still talking in the classroom. Akito rushed in, and Ichigo easily threw him over her shoulder. Ume and Ringo suddenly came, and ran over to Akito. Ichigo saw this as a betrayal and ran off. Ume tried to talk to her at school, but Ichigo was cold toward her and everybody else. She was like the girl that she used to be. As cold as ice. Akito boldly approached her, but was judo-thrown again. Nobody else approached her for the fear of being judo-thrown. Ume and Ringo went to Ichigo's apartment to apologize with Akito. However, it was Akito that rang the doorbell, and when Ichigo opened the door, the first person she saw was Akito. She was furious and nearly slammed the door in his face. Ume and Ringo just barely got into the room with Akito, and briefly explained what they actually did that day before Ichigo would erupt in Akito's face and throw him into the hall. But once they were done explaining, Ichigo still threw Akito into the hall and locked the door. They went through the window, and Akito didn't realize they were gone until 15 minutes later, after he had finished pounding on the door and yelling at her. Ichigo went to school, but each day, Akito kept challenging her to some sort of martial arts match. The talk went through the whole school, and, because Ichigo got tired of it, she challenged Akito to a martial arts match on Sunday-any martial arts weapons are allowed, and he had better be sure to come prepared. Akito accepted the challenge, promising her the fight of her life on Sunday at the park. After all, he was the martial arts team captian at Okinawa Junior High. Ichigo arrived first, dressed in a traditional gi ''that was red, black, and white. Akito came about 5 seconds later, dressed in his ''gi ''that was white, black, and blue. Both were accompanied by their sponsor. Ichigo's sponsor was Ikuto Suzuki, a 17 year old teenage boy who had lots of free time on his hands. He was dressed casually in jeans and a sweatshirt. Akito's sponsor was his father, who came dressed in a matching gi. Apparently, he was the new karate club teacher. Both had concealed weapons, but Akito had a lot of visible ones. Ichigo's weapons were all cleverly concealed in her ''gi, the idea of Ikuto. Whatever happens, happens, Ichigo thought. But it wasn't like she actually cared. She could easily defeat Akito, and even though they were in front of everybody from their elementary school, they knew when she was serious. The principal called the two competitors to the center of the stage, and the two shook hands and bowed. Below the stage, Ikuto and Akito's father were exchanging a few words. What they were talking about, Ichigo had no idea. All she knew was that she had to win this match, but she didn't really have anything to lose. The match started, and just like always, Akito rushed in. It was a habit of his, one that he was never able to break. He threw shuriken ''from the sleeves of his gi, but Ichigo pulled a pair of ''nunchaku ''out of the back of her belt, and deflected all of the ''shuriken. She was poker-faced, well, at least that's what everybody thought. Only Ikuto knew what she was actually thinking. Ichigo was actually thinking that this was a waste of her time, and she was really bored because Akito wasn't even good. Ichigo then easily got through Akito's defenses and sent him flying off the stage with a kick. All of the boys were shocked, and the girls all cheered. Akito's father caught him and threw him back onto the stage. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse